KM .45 Tactical
The KM .45 Tactical, more commonly known as the USP, is one of the pistols featured in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike (Xbox), Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive . Before its successor, the KM .45 Tactical was the default spawn pistol for the Counter-Terrorists in the series, but was reincarnated in the Arms Deal update for Global Offensive as the USP-S, taking up the same slot as its replacement. Overview The USP is a powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams, although, it is the spawn pistol for the Counter-Terrorists. The USP is commonly described as superior to the Terrorist spawn pistol, the Glock, and nearly equal to the more expensive P228. For those reasons, the USP is popular due to being kept during the pistol round and sometimes many rounds afterward. It is also the only pistol that can be equipped with a suppressor for those who wish to achieve silent kills. Properties The USP is a light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The USP is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Accurate *Single headshot kill against opponents not wearing a helmet *Attachable silencer *Default pistol for Counter Terrorists Disadvantages *Relatively small magazine size compared to the Glock *Higher recoil and spread with the silencer in older Counter-Strike only, but in Source version its still not very accurate when fired rapidly. *Lower damage with the silencer *Considerably long reload time. *Quite high vertical recoil when shooting it as fast as possible Gameplay Tactics *The USP is a suitable pistol for close and medium ranges and its fair amount of damage per bullet makes the USP a good pistol for picking off enemies at the ranges. It is highly recommended to use when enemies are scattered and alone. *If you use the silencer, aim at the head is advised due to the lower damage. *The attachable silencer is good for killing enemies from behind, before they notice you. Due to the lower damage, it is not recommended for straight combat. *For close battle, fire continuously, target the head for the first two shots. Then move down to the stomach starting the third shot. Chances are your next shot will hit their head. *If you meet more than 2 enemies at close, retreat at once and use your primary; if your primary is sniper rifle or you have no primary weapon, try to engage one enemy at a time. *If you are planning on using the USP's silencer, attach it at freeze time so you have it ready later. *In pistol round, or the money set at the start is only 800, use USP to score headshots can be very effective, since the enemy players are only be able to buy kevlar without helmet or just no armor. *Unlike the Glock, the USP has higher vertical recoil. The player should pull down the crosshair when firing it as fast as possible. Countertactics *Try not approaching enemies using this weapon, shots to the head can be fatal due to the USP's power *Use any fully-automatic weapon or long range weapon to outclass its users. More powerful pistols can also be valid *Keep strafing to avoid being killed by a headshot. The accuracy of an unsilenced USP can become unreliable after firing several rounds. *Try to get a teammate to attack a USP user with you. The small magazine size and the reload sequence will be a detriment to them due to the multiple enemies Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The file name for this weapon is usp. *When taking the silencer off the USP, it is simply the sound of it being put reversed. The same applies for the M4A1. *The silenced USP in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes sounds different than in the other Counter-Strike games. *The USP was originally planned to be colored black in Counter-Strike. However, the blue-purple color was used instead. Although, the worldmodel still retains its black finish and the USP in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes used the same black finish as seen in the worldmodel, and the sliencer is quite different, its possible that this is the original model. *The USP in Source version is smaller and features a different silencer. *Before Counter-Strike: Source, the safety for the USP is observed to be on, which should make the pistol unable to have the ability to fire bullets. *The USP has .40 S&W written on the side. This is inaccurate, as the Counter-Strike USP uses .45 ACP rounds. Probably the weapon is modeled after the USP40 version, which uses .40 S&W. *A small hole appears in the cocking serrations on the slide of the USP during its reloading animation, which promptly vanishes when the reloading is done *The damage of this weapon in Deleted Scenes is slightly lowered. However, headshots can sometimes score an instant kill. *If equipped at the same time as the Ingram Mac-10 or KM UMP45, the USP will share an ammo pool of 100 rounds with them due to sharing the same cartridge. *No matter if you attached the silencer or not, it will be seen at third person view all the time in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, you can see the difference however, in Source version. *Some bots will automatically attach the silencer by themselves but some others will not use it or will remove the silencer. *Before Counter-Strike: Source, the silencer attaching/detaching animation can be skipped by starting it and then quickswithing the USP to any other weapon. It makes the silencer much faster to attach or detach. The same glitch appears with the M4A1. Gallery :Gallery: KM .45 Tactical/Gallery External links *USP at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:.45 ACP user